To Shatter My Soul and Make Me Yours
by TwinSky72
Summary: Tsuna just wanted to feel safe again. A feeling that seemed forgotten to him, he couldn't remember the last time he felt safe. The last time he didn't feel like he was being watched, watched by a man he knew wanted him. And would do anything to get him.
1. Chapter 1

Edited 3/27/13 6:03p.m.

To Shatter My Soul and Make Me Yours

Chapter One

To be a Target

Tsuna rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his seat. He had fallen asleep in class again; only this time the teacher hadn't caught him, which was rather strange to be honest. The teacher would always ignore everyone else, but when he happens to fall asleep he would immediately get chalk to the head.

Looking around he noticed that the classroom was empty and the lights were off, had school ended? Yet they left him here, that couldn't be it right... deciding that sitting around wouldn't answer any of his questions, Tsuna got up and went to open the door.

The moment he opened the door however he was met by the chatter of his schoolmates, they were being unbearably loud, and it made Tsuna's head hurt.

He ran through the crowd of students pushing them out of his way, yet none seemed to notice him or say anything, which made no sense since being Dame-Tsuna this was usually a chance for someone to push him around for bumping into them. Ignoring that thought for the moment Tsuna continued to run, the voices becoming louder and louder until Tsuna could no longer stand them. His back hit a wall and he slid down to the ground hands covering his ears.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP." Tsuna yelled as loud as he could, hoping they would listen to him, but instead they only got louder. "... Please stop, no more" Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Someone, help me..." As if answering his plea, in the distance he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walking amidst the crowd. Wiping the tears from his eyes he got up and ran after them. "GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO!" his words went unheard though as the voices around him only got louder, he ignored it though, sure that if he reached them everything would be okay.

After what seemed like a lifetime of running, Tsuna finally reached them. "Gokudera, Yamamoto." He said in the happiest voice he could muster, he was so happy, the voices around him still continued to speak loudly, practically yelling now, but now that his friends were here it would be okay.

It had to be.

The two seemed to have not heard him though since they continued to walk forward. So he tried again this time reaching out to touch Yamamoto's shoulder. "Yamamoto, Gokudera." This time the two turned around, but instead of giving him the normal smile they always greeted him with, they glared at him with cold hard eyes. Shocked Tsuna took an unconscious step back.

"Who are you?" Gokudera said, voice filled with displeasure

"Gokudera what do you mean 'who am I'?" Tsuna felt his heart start to hurt, it was painful to hear someone you considered one of your best friends say that.

"Yea Gokudera how can you not know who that is." Oh thank god Yamamoto knew who he was "That's Dame-Tsuna; the kid everyone makes fun of."

'W-what, do they not remember me? B-but, no that's just not possible.' Tsuna panicked inside his head, this just couldn't be happening, neither of his best friends seemed to remember what they were to him.

"Tsk, whatever, let's just go this kid really annoys me." And with that Gokudera walked away Yamamoto following soon after.

"No..., NO! This can't be true; they would never do this to me. Never, never, never." Tsuna fell to the grown tears falling from dark and clouded eyes. The voices continued to get louder but Tsuna no longer cared, he felt alone, lost and scared in the midst of all these people. He hugged his knees, bringing them closer to him and closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes like rain, continuously pouring down, staining his cheeks and shirt.

"...Someone, anyone please... help me" Tsuna cried out helplessly

"_Don't worry I'll protect you, protect you from everything."_ A mysterious melodic voice spoke, it sounded unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you, where are you, what do you want?" Tsuna asked, slightly scared.

"_Me? I am no one of importance, don't concern yourself with that. And I'm right behind you. "_ Tsuna felt someone slip his arms around him, the person held onto him in a tight embrace. Said person moved their head right next to Tsuna and whispered into his ear, their warm breath making Tsuna shiver. _"And what I want? Well it's very simple I want _you _and I will have you soon enough my dear Ai." _It was at this point that Tsuna began to struggle.

"What do you mean 'Ai' that's not my name!" the man chuckled

"_So you say now Ai"_

"I'M NOT AI!" Once again the man chuckled. The world around Tsuna slowly began to fade. He felt as if he was being pulled, and then it all went dark.

Tsuna's eyes flew open and he breathed a sigh of relief, the noise, his friends and that man, especially that man, was all a dream, none of it true.

"So eager to get away from me?" Tsuna felt his heart stop, was he still dreaming? No, he was sure he was awake. Then why was this man still here? Was he... real?

No... No... "NO! Y-you can't be real, you just can't" Tsuna said shaking his head violently.

"And why is that Ai?"

"Because..." but Tsuna didn't have a reason, he just didn't want this man to be real, something bad would happen to him and he knew it.

"If you can't think of a reason, then your statement is invalid. Right?"

"R-right" Tsuna was terrified, what did this man want to do with him? Was he going to take him away from his friends and family, kidnap him and then do god knows what? Tsuna didn't even want to think of what this man was capable of. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he willed himself away then maybe he would actually go away, a childish thought but Tsuna was desperate.

'Someone help me" Tsuna thought as a lone tear strolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry Ai I'll keep you safe, always." The man wiped the tear from Tsuna's face.

"I'm not Ai, my name is Tsuna." The man chuckled, he always chuckled when he said his name wasn't Ai, did he not believe him?

"For now, my sweet, for now."

"NO! Not 'for now' forever, I'm not Ai and I never will be Ai, now _get away from me_!" using all of his strength Tsuna pushed the man away and ran towards the door, but just as he reached it the man grabbed him again, this time his hold much stronger, much more painful.

"Who said you could try to escape." The man's voice no longer held that playful tone it now sounded cold and mean, a tone that scared Tsuna to the bone. Tsuna swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, this man was terrifying!

"Please... just let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ai. Now y-"his words were cut off by banging at the door.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, open this door right now or I will knock it down myself"

"I see we have an unwelcome visitor"

"I'm counting down to ten; if it's not open then I'm breaking this door down."

10...

"It seems our night has been cut short"

9...

"Not enough time to escape with you"

8...

"This will have to wait till another day."

7...

"Though I could always just 'deal' with this man"

6...

"No! Please don't"

5...

"But that will trouble me, and upset you"

4...

"Your happiness means much to me"

3...

"So I will leave him"

2...

"Good-bye for now Ai"

1...

He placed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips and disappeared into the night. Leaving Tsuna alone to ponder what had just happened here.

0...

"That's it I'm coming in"

"No! Wait Reborn I'm coming." Standing up he walked over to the door and opened it, a dishevelled Reborn greeted him, hair bizarrely unkempt, his shirt buttoned up wrong, and his eyes looked so tired.

"Tsuna (1) what was going on in there? I heard yelling, and another person's voice, did something happen." Tsuna stared at Reborn for a few moments unsure of whether or not he should tell him or not, but something inside him told him he had to tell somebody, if not so they could help him, but just to get it of his chest.

"R-reborn, some man was here; h-he kept calling me 'Ai' and said he was going to take me away. I was scared, s-so s-scared, please don't let him take me away." Tsuna held onto Reborn tightly, eyes filled with tears, his body shaking from fear. "P-please don't..."

Reborn stood their stunned, though he wasn't sure why. Because someone had managed to get into the house without his knowledge, that they had almost taken Tsuna or that Tsuna was now crying against him. He was unsure of what to do, never having been in this situation before, but he decided to just pat him gently on the head.

"Tsuna look at me, he's not going to get you, and on the off chance he does you wouldn't last 30 minutes with him because I personally would come and kick his ass." He gave Tsuna his signature smirk and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

"Wouldn't you be busy with work though?"

"I can take a few minutes off from being Chief of Police to come save you, besides it my job to protect the weak." He playfully punched Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna rubbed it, playful or not it still hurt being punched by Reborn!

"Haha, you protect the weak now, but didn't you use to tell me that you used to have a completely different kind of job.

"Ahh yes, back when I was a hitman, the best hitman of the best Mafia Family I might add."

"Oh yeah because that story is just _so_ believable Reborn." That statement earned him a whack on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For insulting my talents as a hitman and the Vongola Famiglia."

"Vongola?"

"The Mafia Family I worked for."

"Right..."

"Well goodnight Tsuna, and remember if some creeper tries to enter you room again and try to ravage you, give me a holler." After a second of thought he understood what Reborn had just told him.

"R-REBORN!" he yelled, his face a bright red.

"Hey, shush your mom is still asleep; you wouldn't want to wake her up."

"... Reborn"

"Yes Dame-Tsuna" he said smirking at the nickname.

Tsuna stared at the ground, eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

"...Thank you... for everything"

"You're welcome, now go to sleep"

He looked up, a bright smile on his face despite his sad looking eyes.

"Goodnight"

"Night." And with that Reborn closed the door. He walked to his room, thinking about what Tsuna had told him. 'That man is targeting Tsuna; I have no doubt about that. I have to keep him safe, because I can tell that that man likes to play mind games, and I'm not sure if Tsuna will be able to win." As he opened the door to his room he looked back to Tsuna's and sighed deeply.

"I'll protect you Tsuna, no matter what."

Words: 1,901

(1)- Reborn still calls Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna' (as you saw later on in the chap) but at the moment Reborn felt it was too serious a moment to call him that

There was only one but I do have a few other things to explain.

Reborn is in his adult form, for there is no Arcobalenco Curse

The Mafia does exist but Tsuna and his friends have no part in it

So yea basically AU

This is YAOI... and it may be 'm' later on I have yet to decide

Our mystery man is not an OC; it's all I'm saying about him

Nat: Well hello there! This is a new story, yes I have an ongoing one, but this idea has been bugging me and I just had to type it up. Besides I've seen authors with like four ongoing stories, I think I can manage two... hopefully.

I worked all day on this yet it's so short, I'm sorry if it sucks I tried my best

Till later

Ja nae~


	2. To be Worried

Nat: Well hello there some random percentage of the KHR fan base how's it going? You all keeping up with the manga because I just have one word for you all Byakuran ^o^

Okay randomness aside well I kind of misplaced the review for this chap -u- I think I should go back to just pm-ing everyone ... I probably will

Well just a thank you to all of you who reviewed

Just going to point out two I half remember someone guessed who are Mystery Man is I will say this now so all take note, I will give no clues, say no yes or no to your guess, because well I don't know keep you all in as much mystery as possible. This doesn't meant that in my craziness I won't slip in a detail that could give it all away (because I probably will knowing myself) but I will try my best to hide who it is.

And someone else said either my name or title was nice thank you I worked rather hard on the title (as sad as it may seem) I went through like 6 different versions, some similar some completely different, I'm rather pleased with this one. And if it was my name, well thanks I find it can relate to so many things if you take enough thought into it. xD

To the rest of you thanks a bunch xD

_*****DISCLAIMER: I don't own, for if I did I'd own every single volume of this duh*** **_

Also on a side note all my chapter titles will begin with the word 'to'

* * *

><p>To be Worried<p>

The troubled teen stared at his ceiling feeling beyond tired. He hadn't been able to sleep well at all. Every time he closed his eyes and fell asleep he'd see the man glaring down at him with cold sneering eyes piercing through him, hear his voice, and feel it cutting through him, feel his hands on him and want to throw up in disgust. So that ended up meaning him sleeping for about ten minutes and then jumping out of bed heart pumping, he would wake feeling just like you would after you had those falling dreams, waking up right before you hit the ground. He sighed and got out of bed rubbing his tired eyes.

Walking down the stairs as carefully as possible he finally reached his destination, the kitchen. He looked around gazing at each occupant. His mom was, as always, happily cooking, Lambo and I-pin were bickering over god knows what, Bianchi was nowhere to be seen, she sometimes wasn't here in the mornings for reasons unknown to him, Fuuta was writing intently in his book and Reborn was sipping his coffee yet behind those eyes, from which Tsuna usually saw nothing, he saw an emotion he just could not place. He pondered, wondering what it could be, but his clouded brain did not want to be helpful at the moment so he gave up.

"Good morning Kaa-san" he yawned

"Good morning Tsu-kun, are you feeling well, you look tired." Reborn gazed up from his coffee and locked gazes with him.

"Y-yea feeling fine, just didn't sleep well." Reborn started at him a second longer and then went back to sipping his coffee.

"Well okay, if you say so Tsu-kun." she look slightly sceptical but she let it go.

Seeing as the conversation was over Tsuna sat down and began eating his breakfast, losing himself in his thoughts. Everyone in the room noticed his strange behaviour, but no one did anything. Nana continued cooking, Lambo and I-pin left him alone, not bothering him for the moment, Fuuta gave him a concerned glance before continuing to write in his book and Reborn stared at him concern bubbling inside him.

"Dame-Tsuna shouldn't you get going?" Tsuna blinked up at him for a second not understanding the words he had just spoken, but his eyes widened once he did.

"Reborn you're right! I'm going to be late" he stood up giving his plates to his mother wishing her a good day and running out the doors.

"That boy... something's troubling him and he probably won't tell me" Nana sighed as she washed the dishes. "I miss the days when he would tell me every little thing." She looked over at Reborn. "Reborn, with Ieimetsu never being around Tsuna has come to respect you as his father figure, will you please watch over him, something's not right and I know it."

"Of course Nana (1) you have my word."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." And with that she turned back to the sink and continued washing the dishes. Reborn stared at her, she was a smart woman and despite popular belief he knew she wasn't as oblivious as people thought. She just trusted, more like knew, that her son could work through any problem to come his way, so she had no need to interfere in the situation, for her to actually be worried right now said so much about this situation. He would keep his word to Nana, if not for her, for him, he had grown attached to the boy over the years. He had been with them for so long now that he thought of Tsuna as his own child and he would protect the boy from harm.

'_Be safe Tsuna because the real troubles are yet to come.'_ His expression became grim as thought more and more, he got up from his seat and left the house, he had work to do, his thoughts could be saved for later.

~R~

Walking down the street taking his normal path to school his thoughts once again drifted off. He couldn't focus on any one thing for long, his brain was clouded, muddled going through everything faster than he could process, making it even more messed up. But he needed to focus, because the more muddled it became the more his thoughts drifted towards last night, towards that man, as if insanity was the man's food, and the more crazy and lost his thoughts became the more the man had control over him. Tsuna shook his head he needed to clear his thoughts and get them away from last night. Nothing was going to happen Reborn would protect him, and the man would probably never even try again. The thought relieved him and for a moment his mind was at peace and his cluttered, clouded mind began to clear up, but it left as quickly as it came, a single thought stealing away the peace he had just so recently earned.

_"This will have to wait till another day."_

_"Good-bye for now Ai"_

The man had said 'till another day', 'for now', that meant he planned on coming back for him, he wasn't safe, he would probably never be safe again. The events from last night started to replay in his mind over and over again, like a video on repeat. What if the man caught him and did the same thing, or even worse, goes farther than that. His breath started to quicken as he began to imagine worse and worse things. He ran down the street as if hoping if he ran fast enough his thoughts would get left behind and he could breathe easier.

Since Tsuna had been so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to notice the two people who had been watching his little breakdown, two men with two completely different thoughts on the events that had just occurred.

Reborn looked at the boy and frowned, he knew Tsuna wouldn't take this well but he hadn't expected this either. Tsuna was not a strong person that much was obvious, but this was worrying. He knew it had been a good idea to trick Tsuna into leaving earlier than normal(2), had his friends seen that, Tsuna would have been embarrassed and done god knows what to explain without telling them the truth, and Tsuna isn't exactly the best liar out there. He stared at the boys fleeting form emotions flashing quickly in his eyes.

"Calm down Tsuna, you can't let it get to you." With one final glance he drove off.

As the car drove off a man stepped out from the shadows, glaring hatefully at the retreating car.

"That man is a hindrance to my plans" he scowled in disgust "but should I do anything to harm him my precious Ai might never recover." Looking down the street his beloved had gone down he sighed blissfully. "Soon enough you will be mine and then nothing nor anyone will stand in my, no our, way." His eyes glinted dangerously and his mouth twitched up in a mischievous grin. He laughed, it was a pleasant sound, yet it made one want to cringe. "Soon Ai, soon"

~27~

The more Tsuna ran the more he felt the thoughts drift away, it was a wonder how it had actually worked but it had and it made Tsuna want to smile. Though it was brief fleeting sense of an empty, happy mind, for the thoughts would return, coming and going as they pleased. Soon the time between peace and horror started to lessen until it just didn't work anymore, the thoughts there, not moving, sitting there in his head leaving them for him to stare at. And that made fear course through him, he couldn't live like this, he needed to get his emotions in check, but... how?

~27~

In his rush Tsuna had failed to notice that he had entered school grounds and was now surrounded by people. So of course in his unaware state he ran into someone. And because he had been running at such a quick pace he fell back and as he did he vaguely wondered how this had not happened earlier.

"Herbivore watch where you are going" a menacing voice said. "Or I will have to bite you to death."

It was a threat that when heard in the town of Namimori indicated great pain and suffering was soon to come, but when said to Tsuna was more of a playful thing, as Hibari would never actually hurt the boy. The two shared a special relationship, they were friends but according to Hibari not friends. This strange relationship had started quite awhile ago when Tsuna had found Hibari crouching over what looked like a bird. Now Tsuna was scared of many things, Hibari included, but he wanted to check to make sure the bird was okay. It had turned out that the bird had an injured wing; he had probably hit a tree and fallen out of the sky. Tsuna being the dame person he was took out the first-aid kit he always carried on him to treat himself after being bullied by the other kids, and began to carefully and expertly bandage the bird's wing. Hibari had been slightly impressed by the boy's actions and told him to take the bird to the Disciplinary Committee's room. From that day onward Tsuna would go there every day after classes to help treat the bird. The two had learned to cooperate; well more like Hibari, Tsuna was willing from the start. The bird had eventually healed and been released, but it continued to come back and visit them, though Hibari more often. It had been appropriately named 'Hibird' for its love of Hibari, and the fact it had picked up some of his characteristics. Like calling other's 'herbivore' and even learning the school's anthem. Since then the two had come to a sort of understanding, they were kind to each other, well Tsuna was kind and Hibari was as kind as Hibari(3) could be. It was quite a shock for the students for every once in awhile they would be seen conversing like normal people, which was shocking on so many levels.

"G-good morning Hibari-san..." the boy said eyes glued to the ground. It made Hibari wonder, the boy always greeted him with the brightest smile it was strange for him to not even look up at him. Estranged he knelt down and lifted the boys chin bringing them eye to eye, and what he saw surprised him. In Tsuna's eyes were filled with emotions, none of which belonged on someone such as him; his eyes were wide with terror and within that swam fear, horror, and a sense of loss and uncertainty.

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright?" his voice was flat yet concern seeped into it. Said boy looked up at him and for a second just stared at him but then he blinked and he smiled emotions poorly hidden but it was obvious the boy did not want to speak of it so he pretended he believed the expression.

"Of course Hibari-san, why wouldn't I be?" Another smile, which was painfully fake, if that herbivore wanted to hide whatever it was from his friends he'd need to try harder.

"Hn, if you can't lie believably then don't do it at all." He said it in a voice that to others would sound like he didn't care for what he was saying but to Tsuna, who had the uncanny ability to pick up the smallest details he knew it meant Hibari was looking out for him.

"Thank you Hibari" the smile looked real this time but Hibari didn't know whether or not it truly was, in fact he probably never would. "Well I better get going wouldn't want to be late"

"Hn, goodbye herbivore." With a simple wave and a simpler 'hn' both turned in different directions and headed off to their destined destinations.

~18~

An empty classroom is what greeted Tsuna as he slid the door open. He had long since realized that he was early to school. He took the time getting to his seat, cherishing the emptiness of the room. He wasn't sure why the emptiness of the room made him feel so full, so complete. He closed his eyes and for once, since last night, wasn't greeted with horrific images. He smiled small and true, it wasn't even eight yet and he felt like he had gone through a month's worth of stress. He thanked Reborn for giving him the time he needed to calm his nerves and Hibari for caring and helping him in his own special way.

"Juudaime(4)! Are you in here?" a voice called from outside the room, a voice belonging to one his best friends.

"Hai Gokudera, I'm in here!" Tsuna had barely finished his sentence before Gokudera barged in a grinning Yamamoto following close behind him. Gokudera had a somewhat distraught expression, it seemed almost comical. Yamamoto continued smiling seemingly enjoying the situation.

"Oh Juudaime there you are, I got worried when your mother said you had left already, you never do that." concern evident in his voice.

"Just left earlier today, Reborn tricked me into thinking I was late, you know him always making me look like an idiot." He smiled lightly at them and started taking papers out of his bag.

"Tsuna are you alright?" The question came out of nowhere, and whether Yamamoto knew something or just felt something off about him Tsuna would never know, because his eyes betrayed nothing, not a single emotion.

Pretending to look intently for something in his bag he answered, keeping his voice as normal as possible.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" he continued looking though his bag not daring to even look up. Yamamoto stayed quiet for a moment just staring at him as if expecting something to happen or for Tsuna to say something.

"No nothing, just asking." He smiled and before anyone could say anything else the warning bell rang and students began to slowly come into the classroom taking their seats, still conversing to any nearby friends.

"Well it looks like class is about to start, see you guys at lunch right?" Gokudera nodded eagerly a bright prideful (over what Tsuna didn't know) adorning his face while Yamamoto once again just started, slowly nodding as well after awhile.

As the two walked towards their assigned seats Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Yamamoto knew something about last night, though it was completely unlikely that he did it just seemed so odd the way he was acting, he would ask him during lunch he decided, happy with the sort of solution to his problem he turned his attention towards the teacher who had just walked in at that very moment.

"Good morning everyone," various greetings were called back in return. "I'd like you all to open your math textbooks to page 163, today we will be learning about Quadratic Equations..."

It didn't take long for Tsuna to space out, math was one of the most boring subjects out there and besides Reborn had already taught him this(5) so it's not like he needed to pay attention anyways. The thing was today he actually wanted to pay attention, today he wanted to listen to his teacher drone on for hours on end, today he wanted his mind preoccupied with other things. Though, Tsuna realized, it was better that he thought of it that he be able to think of it and not be frightened, not want to run into a corner turn into a ball and breakdown crying, he frowned at the thought, how weak could he be. So he did just that, thought of last night for the rest of the time between now and lunch. It took a long, long while but eventually he could remember the event's of last night without wanting to scream out and cry. He sighed, a weight lifting from his shoulders, things should, no _would,_ be better from now on.

~80~

The bell for lunch rang and the students happily exited their seats and the classroom, joining with their friends from other classrooms. Soon the classroom was empty the only ones remaining being Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Once again the emptiness of the room, this time almost emptiness, made Tsuna feel strange, he wondered why he suddenly liked this feeling, but didn't ponder long on it, it made him feel happy and that's all that matters.

"Shall we head to the roof guys?" Both nodded.

"Don't worry Juudaime I'll go on ahead to make sure no one takes our spot" he turned a glare on Yamamoto who simply smiled. "And you, baseball-idiot, better make sure nothing happens to Juudaime."

"Haha, of course Gokudera, he's safe with me." Gokudera glared a second longer before running off to the roof, leaving the two alone.

"So, should we get going?"

"Yep, we should." Silence lapsed between the two, it was strange, it was never silent between the two, there was always something to talk about. The quiet made Tsuna feel awkward, he looked over at Yamamoto; he seemed perfectly calm, not bothered in the least, maybe it was him? Maybe it wasn't awkward and Tsuna just felt it so. There had been so much thinking involved lately, it made his head hurt, maybe he just needed to stop over thinking things.

"Ne, Yamamoto?"

"Yea Tsuna?"

"Is something... up?" he titled his head to the side confused.

"...Up? What do you mean?" Tsuna stared at the ground trying to think of the right words.

"Well umm, this morning you just seemed... strange?" he turned to look at Yamamoto who just looked back at him.

"Really? It seemed to me that you were the one acting weird." Tsuna's eyes once again darted towards the ground.

"R-really you think so?"

"Yea, I do" Tsuna didn't know what to say, he prayed the roof door would just appear, he didn't know how to explain, he didn't _want_ to explain.

"Well nothing's wrong, everything's fine" Tsuna surprised himself by how real he sounded when saying it, no hesitation no sense of a lie, he was never a good liar, he was being so strange lately...

Yamamoto seemed to have believed him, for he asked no further questions after that, he simply nodded. The rest of the walk was in silence, and this time Tsuna didn't mind. Finally after what seemed like forever the door appeared and both entered at the same time, somehow fitting in it.

The light on the roof was strong, Tsuna had to shield his eyes, and even then he didn't want to open them, it just hurt to open them. He cracked an eye open waiting for it to adjust to the light and then slowly opened it; he did the same with the other eye. He frowned internally, he's never had this problem before, he's never had so many things happen to him before. He wondered if he was going crazy, enjoying being alone, wanting to shy away from the sunlight, none of this was normal, at least not for him. He sighed and look towards his friends who were happily bickering.

He was worried, he was afraid and worst of all he felt like there was nothing anyone could to help him.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 3,241 yay almost double the first chap I'm happy xD<p>

(1)- Now in the manga he calls her 'Mamman/Mama' but coming from a grown man that is just creepy so Nana it is

(2)- This right here is a perfect example of the random changes this story goes through, Yamamoto and Gokudera were originally suppose to appear but at the last second I changed my mind I liked it better without them

(3)- Wow... This was pretty weird to write O.o... yes they are friends Tsuna is just awesome like that did that seem OOC? I tried to make it seem as Hibari like as possible but sorry if it didn't come across.

(4)- have fun making up a reason he's called Juudaime xD

(5)- Tsuna in this story is not a failure he's actually rather smart, but since he rarely pays attention in class when he gets called on he blurts a random answer that is usually wrong, thus people think he's stupid. He does pretty good on the tests though

Nat: I gave Nana a different angle from the way I actually see her. I think Nana is an oblivious idiot yet when typing what Reborn said about her happened, my mind decided this without me knowing

Was Yama OOC? I swear he was...

There also things in this I am not sure why they are there, Tsuna's weird love for empty spaces, that's something that typed itself o.o and when I erased it I felt sad... so there it stayed.

Oh want to know a pretty sad thing... I somehow managed to think that someone else is our mystery man I was like thinking and I was like wow he seems suspicious... before I realized that it's not him and felt stupid -w-

Well I hoped you all liked this chap it pretty much wrote itself every word came so easily... if only all chaps were like this qq

Well it's passed my computer time so I should be getting off... so byebye

TILL NEXT TIME ^o^

...p.s. if any of you know any characters (video game or anime) with short white/silver hair please tell me I'm writing up a list for something so far I have:

Gokudera from KHR, Allen from DGM, Zero from Vampire Knight, Echo from Pandora Hearts... think that's it soo if you know any others please tell me

... i wonder if a really light blue or purple could work to ?_?


	3. To be Needed

**Nat:** Did I reply to your reviews? I hope I did, if I didn't then thanks for the review, and to those of you who helped with my list thanks! Some of those I didn't even know, some I knew and was ashamed I didn't remember XD either way it was welcomed so thanks!

I changed the summary, I wonder if it's any better. I have never been good at writing any kind of summary (my teachers can vouch for that) but I want to improve, so I might change it again, is that annoying?

Anyways, for those of you who are reading this chap (which is basically everyone here so idk...) Welcome to the third chapter of –insert title- I really should make shorter story titles =n= Hope you guys enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! KHR belongs to Amano Akira and I claim no ownership what so ever.**

* * *

><p>To Shatter My Soul and Make Me Yours<p>

Chapter Three

To be Needed

While Tsuna fretted over all the things going wrong in his life and how useless and defenceless he felt towards all of it, another man was smiling, for the exact same reason.

Said man was in his house, sitting in his study, a wide smile on his face. He was staring intently at a picture in front of him. It was a picture of Tsuna; the brunette was sleeping a dreamy smile on his face. The covers hung uselessly by his feet, having been put there by his constant turning. His pyjamas were in a mess, some of the buttons of the shirt having come undone, revealing the skin that lay underneath. His pants had lowered riding dangerously low on him. But of course this all meant nothing to the young brunette, because he was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the man who had somehow gotten outside his window and taken a picture. He traced the outline of the boy, smiling warmly at the picture.

Placing the picture down he gazed around the room, the walls covered from the bottom up with pictures of the same brunette, and smiled, each picture was different; different ages poses gestures expressions clothing, different everything. And although his emotions varied from picture to picture, one trait seemed to have been captured in all of them; an aura of innocence. Whether he was frightened by some childish fear, smiling at the sight of his friends' antics, frustrated with his work or annoyed by the residents of his home the childish innocence always seemed to flow around him. Perhaps that is why so many people tended to gravitate towards the teen, they senses his innocence, his purity, and it made their own selves feel purer, cleansed by the boy's brightness. Perhaps this was why he was so obsessed with the boy, the obsession in its self made him dirty, unclean; he _needed _the boy, to make him feel clean, pure, just like the boy.

His once warm smile slowly filled with malice, until it was a wicked grin, he gazed around the room once more, crazed eyes taking in the sight of each and every picture, breathing in the innocence he always seemed to feel around them. And once he felt he was ready he turned and left the room humming all the way.

It was time to claim what was his.

~.o.o.~

Tsuna shivered, it was as if a cold finger had slowly gone down his spine, and he didn't like it. He looked up; it was still a perfectly sunny day, only a few clouds spotting the otherwise clear blue sky. No sudden wind, no anything to make him feel that.

He looked over to his friends, who were acting as they did every day, Gokudera bickering and Yamamoto... not. It was only him that was weird, only him that felt awkward, only him that just plain wrong. He sighed there was still a whole another fifty minutes until their lunch ended (1). He leaned his back against the wall, sliding down it, and continued to stare at his friends, even if he felt wrong at least they stayed the same, a constant in his flipped around life. He sighed, how could it be that only one day, not even one night, made him feel so broken and lost in his normal everyday life.

He sighed, he suddenly felt sick, and perhaps the pressure of the recent events had manifested itself as physical pain? Wonderful... standing up and brushing his dust covered pants he excused himself and headed towards washroom.

~.o.o.~

The walk was surprisingly lonely, not a single person out in the hallways. Tsuna assumed that was because most kids spent lunch outside, in their classroom, though even they seemed empty today, or some secret place known only to them and their friends.

Tsuna being as deep in thought as he was, coupled with the fact he assumed no one else was there, ended up running into another person, who apparently was being as absentminded as him as well.

Looking to see who he had bumped into he saw a girl, who was his age with shoulder-length orange hair and light brown eyes (2). Kyoko Sawagasa. She was a pretty girl, the idol of both his class and the school. Guys wanted to be her girl friend girls were either jealous or wanting to be her friend, sometimes a bit of both. To Tsuna she was just a friend, Tsuna recalled at some point having liked the doe-eyed girl, he couldn't really remember why, although the girl seemed nice enough he felt no attraction to her, besides she was to similar to his mother for that to ever work out (3). He shuddered how anyone could go out with someone so similar to their parents.

"Tsuna-kun! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into you." She bowed slightly smiling apologetically.

"Oh no, it's alright Kyoko-chan it's my fault as well, I wasn't paying attention either." Said girl smiled again, this time just friendly.

"It's rather empty today isn't it?" the girl looked around, as if trying to spot some lone person in one of the surroundings rooms.

"Yea, it is" Tsuna agreed, joining her on her search. "Well I need to get going now Kyoko-chan, I'll see you in class." He smiled sweetly giving her a small wave before continuing on his way.

"H-hai, see you in class Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called back to the retreating figure a slight blush adorning her pale face. She turned around continuing on her way as well, twiddling her thumbs as her mind replayed the events that had just occurred.

She knew she had a crush on the boy, she also didn't agree with the class's thoughts of the small boy; he was in no way no-good. She was always the one to hand tests back in class, and so she saw what the kids in the class got, and Tsuna was one of the smartest by far, he always got near perfect on tests (4) he just didn't seem to try in class so he gave off the wrong impression when it came to his intelligence.

It was the same for his physical strength, though Tsuna often seemed to be one of the last people when they did their exercises he was never tired. She saw the looks on her classmates' faces, how their eyes were always slightly duller after the class, their entire frame with slightly less life from exhaustion. Never Tsuna though, never him, he was always the same before and after. Those who noticed this would say it was because he didn't try hard enough, but she knew it was a lie, he tried just as hard, he just had a higher stamina then them.

She wondered why Tsuna didn't put in the effort; the teasing could easily stop if he did. Perhaps he just didn't care, he seemed perfectly fine with the way others treated him, probably because he knew that what they said to him was false, he knew was capable, and it didn't matter they didn't.

A bright smile adorned her face as she thought this. Tsuna was so much better than the other boys in this school, he was kind and caring, more than she could say for the majority of this school's male population, smart and athletic, whether others knew it or not. Tsuna also seemed to radiate innocence, she thought was an even brighter smile, and it was amazing that a teen, especially the way he was treated at school, could be so bright. She herself was often told the same but she knew hers was nothing compared to Tsuna's, she was sure that if innocence radiated of people like a light, Tsuna would be the brightest. She chuckled at the thought, imagining him making an entire town light up. Tsuna was the kind of person needed in the world, to make the world seem a little bit brighter, a little bit better, even if just for the moment.

Laughing to herself she continued her walk, noticing she had stopped moving at some point. Oh she had to hurry Hana would get worried soon, and she'd promised Haru to call her during her lunch.

Quickening her pace to get their faster she came to an abrupt stop just as quickly. She turned her head around having heard a yell from the direction Tsuna had walked down. If she remembered correctly the only thing down that hall was a boy's washroom that people rarely used as it rather far away from most of the classrooms. Maybe she had heard wrong?

"Leave me _alone!_" The smile that had been on her face this entire time fell in an instant, she recognized that voice; it was Tsuna's, and he sounded distressed, terrified. Kyoko wanted to run there, but something told her she would be no help, in fact she was pretty sure shed make things worse. And so she ran, no real destination in mind, just running to someone, _anyone,_ who could help her, help Tsuna.

As she ran she noticed a yellow bird that had begun to fly beside her, she recognized it, it was Hibird, it constantly followed Hibari Tsuna around but she that both Tsuna and Hibari had, and still do, taken care of it. She considered it a sign of their friendship.

The bird noticing it had her attention began to fly in front of her and turn at an upcoming corner. When she turned it she saw it flying in place, waiting for her.

"Do you want me to follow you?" She felt slightly weird talking to the bird.

Its response was a chirp followed by "Hibari, Hibari" her eyes widened, Hibari! Of course Hibari would be able to help. The bird chirped once again before taking off full speed Kyoko running behind it.

'_Ah, I hope Hana doesn't get too worried, and I'll apologize to Haru later.' _With the thought she ran even faster, trying to get to Hibari before anything bad happened to Tsuna. _'Please be safe Tsuna-kun!'_

~.o.o.~

~Few minutes prior, right after Tsuna left Kyoko~

Tsuna continued walking, he wondered what Kyoko had been doing over here; this was one of the lonelier parts of the school. Only a few classrooms that always seemed to be empty, even so they were usually a few students, who enjoyed the quiet of the area. He himself just liked the washroom in the area, since most people never wanted to walk so far to use it, it was the cleanest one it was also an awesome place to spend time in if you wanted to be alone, in all the times he had come here not a single person had ever walked in. He sometimes wondered if people even knew it existed.

He blinked as the door to the washroom came up, he was really glad that this was an empty area, he would have bumped into a bunch of people with the way he was walking; an absolute lost of the world around him.

He entered and quickly entered one of the stalls, sitting down on the toilet, lid down of course. While he had felt sick he didn't really need to go to the washroom. He just needed to get away for the moment, go someplace quiet to gather his thoughts.

He stared up at the ceiling, despite saying he was going to the washroom he could stay here as long as he wished without worrying his friends. That was most likely because no matter where he was going he always said washroom, there was no real reason, it was just always the first thing he said. As if his brain was unable to process any other reason for leaving. He sighed, he knew he wasn't completely no-good but he was somewhat no-good. It was part of him to just be clumsy and stupid, he was fine with it. Really.

Tsuna, being as lost in thought as he was, failed to notice the door open in close but he did hear the footsteps and instantly craned his forward straining to hear all and any sounds the person made. Tsuna scolded himself, one day his lack of the ability to stay on the realm of the conscious would be his downfall.

"Ai? I know you are in here." Tsuna's breath hitched, as if his earlier thought had come to bit him in the ass, here was this man, who would probably be his downfall. He wanted to whack himself in the head, why couldn't he have been paying attention, he could've formulated a plan to get out by now, he was good at finding escape routes. But now, with the man already in here, his mere presence stressing him out to no ends there was no way.

Again he wanted to whack himself in the head; no, he couldn't think like that, there had to be a way out. He closed his eyes, making a model of the room he knew so well. He knew the room down to every last detail, from the various cracks to the drawing of a heart with two letters inside, 'S+G', the janitor long since having given up on getting rid of it. It never came out, no matter how many chemicals the man used, and Tsuna knew it was a lot, it smelt really bad sometimes when he walked in here, the smell that only came from chemicals.

Ignoring the thoughts he focused on the task at hand. From the sound of the man's voice he was in front of the first stall, three down from Tsuna. It would be too much of a stretch to assume that he would make it to the door. The man was in the way.

Now Tsuna was a rather fit boy, contrary to popular belief, but something about the man made Tsuna feel so helpless, so weak. And although Tsuna hated to admit it was true, it was made painfully clear that first night, just yesterday. Tsuna knew how to defend himself, Reborn had taught him well, but when he was being held by the man, all of that seem to be a big blank in his head, the only thought in his head being 'Get away' and despite knowing how he had been unable to, body locked in place while his mind urged him to struggle.

Grimacing at the thought, he continued thinking trying to figure out another way out. The last stall! There was a small window in the corner of the last stall, which led to a tree. For once Tsuna thanked Kami for his small frame, had he been the correct size of someone his age, he would not fit through that door. Now the only problem was getting there. There were two stalls in between the one he was in and the last stall. Sure there was enough space for him to crawl underneath it, but he wasn't exactly good at being stealthy, and only one wrong move could mean him getting noticed, getting caught by that man.

Tsuna took a deep breath and began to crouch down so he could crawl underneath –"Ai, I do not like to be kept waiting" his cheerful voice was unsuccessfully trying to cover the true menace lying underneath, some still seeped through, dying the words with an ugly tone. Tsuna stayed there, frozen, unable to move, scared that if he did the man would find him.

Inside of his head to voices raged, one telling him to keep moving, to escape no matter what. While the other one told him to give up that this was a pointless battle. Tsuna, in all honesty, didn't care for either voice, didn't care where they were coming from, why he was hearing them, or if they were even his thoughts to begin with. All he wanted to do was get away and that's all he was focusing on at the moment.

And so he began crawling him, ignoring the man's continuous call to him, telling him to come out or else. It wasn't until he was in between one stall and the last stall that he got worried.

"Ai, I tire of these games, if you won't come out then I'll come to get you. I'm going to count down from ten, and if you aren't out here by then I'm going to come get you." Tsuna almost laughed at that, it was like yesterday only the exact opposite Tsuna thought with bitter amusement. Still though he continued onwards, if he moved fast enough he should be able to get there in time. "Okay then, I shall begin counting down."

10...

Tsuna had finally gotten into the last stall.

9...

He crawled to the window, head slightly hurting.

8...

He tugged on the handle of the window, growling when it wouldn't come loose.

7...

He smiled as the loosened and then fell wide open.

6...

He poked his head out, smiling broadly as the wind and sun hit him at the same time.

5...

He shifted himself until an arm finally got out as well, reaching out to grab the nearest branch.

4...

He pulled harshly, the other arm coming out as well and began to tug at the branch as well.

3...

He was out half way, only his legs remaining inside.

2...

He smiled happy he was almost gone, away from this man.

1...

He tugged, one leg finally free the other almost there.

0...

His heart thudded in his chest, his leg had gotten caught, on a loose nail Tsuna presumed. And it was at that moment that Tsuna felt helpless, he began to tug and tug, but he was pretty sure that only entangled him more around the nail.

He felt a hand wrap his foot and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from yelling out, though he wasn't sure why he didn't want to in the first place. His head ache felt worse now.

"Oh Ai, I knew what you were planning from the start, and me, being the kind person I am, let you do it, even gave you time to do it. But dont you see, the reason you weren't able to escape is because you weren't meant to escape. It's a sign, accept it." Tsuna was sure he could hear to distinct voices yelling at him, it only proved to make his headache much worse.

"...Not Ai..." he was angry at how weak he sounded, but he honestly couldn't muster up anymore strength. The man simply smiled but said nothing.

Tsuna wasn't exactly sure of what had happened but he found himself in the arms of the other, how the man had gotten him back into the window was beyond Tsuna, and he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shall we go now Ai? I think I've waited long enough for you." Tsuna blinked and blinked again, quickly realizing his position and situation, pushed the man away with the strength he knew he had. He yelled out as he wrenched himself free from the man's grasp, his hold had been tighter then Tsuna expected and when he pulled away the man's nails had torn into his skin. He winced as he touched the wound, blood beading out of it.

"Now now Ai, that wasn't a kind thing to do at all." He inspected his nails, a strange expression on his face as he noticed the small bits of blood on them. "I'm trying very hard to be nice here, Ai it would be best not to test me." Tsuna simply glared at him, eyes uncharacteristically cold.

"Leave me _alone!"_ Tsuna had wanted the words to come out strong, defiant, but they came out the complete opposite, weak, distressed, and terrified. He frowned; things were not going well for him his chances of escaping had dropped dramatically. It was still possible though and Tsuna clung to that hope.

The man stared at him with calculating eyes, seemingly studying the young brunette, trying to analyze his next move. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably under the stare turning his head away so he wouldn't have to look into then, a decision he immediately regretted. The man took the chance to grab him once again, locking Tsuna's arms behind his back so he couldn't escape, or at the very least make it more difficult.

He then proceeded to pull harshly on Tsuna's arm causing the younger's body to jerk back and land in the elder's chest. The man nestled his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck sighing affectionately, the brunette resisted a shiver, not wanting to show the man any more weakness then necessary.

"I tire of this game, I think it's about time we end it." Despite the close proximity the man made no effort to lower his voice and it took everything Tsuna had to not cringe away from the man. "Well, what do you think?" Lifting his head he grabbed Tsuna's hair pulling it to make him look at him. In response the young brunette shook his head, eyes watery with tears he refused to let fall. "You don't agree... well no matter, I've given you enough choices, its time you do as I say."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something though what he would say remains a mystery, as the man dealt a swift punch to his stomach, leaving Tsuna gasping for air.

"Did I not just say you'll do as I say?" just like the previous encounter there was no longer a playful tone in the man's ton just cruel cold words. Terrified Tsuna could only nod; his headache was acting up again. "Now isn't that a good boy."

Tsuna shuddered, not all liking the compliment, somewhere in the back of his head he heard the voices again one seemed sort of happy. Tsuna shook his head, no he was imagining things, there was no way there was voices in his head. Maybe he was going crazy and he was only imagining hearing the voices, he sighed. For some reason he liked that idea better then actually _having_ voices in his head.

"Now come on its time to take you home Ai." Tsuna shut his eyes for a second, he had trouble recalling the last time he had insisted to the man his name wasn't Ai. He didn't accept the name, not in the least, but there seemed to be no point in telling the man, he was clearly dead-set on calling him "Ai". While one part agreed this was a perfectly rational idea the other raged, clearly not as pleased with that. It seemed so upset with giving into anything this man did or wanted. And Tsuna did agree with that, he didn't want to give into these mans wants, his needs. No matter what it meant for him.

And so, with new found resolve he looked into the man's eyes, a fire burning bright with them, tinting the chocolate coloured eyes with a soft orange. "I am not and will never be your stupid little _mother fucking AI!"_ Again Tsuna swore he could've heard a voice cheering, though it was a different sounding one. Again he choose to ignore it, he also choose to ignore what he had said, even in anger Tsuna rarely, if ever, swore. It felt odd, yet so right, doing so.

There was a silence and Tsuna reluctantly looked up. The man hadn't said or done anything, it made Tsuna feel awkward, he also chuckled and waved off his remarks but this time he said nothing, not even a smile gracing his features. It stayed a mask of cold indifference.

"It seems you are a very strong willed boy Ai. It matters not; in time you will come to understand your place in this world." The man smiled as he spoke the words, but it was clearly strained and his eyebrow kept twitching, he was having trouble keeping his cool. Tsuna gulped in response.

"Now shall we go Ai?" Tsuna would later look back at this moment and wonder what in heaven's sake went wrong with him, for as a response he nodded no sound escaping his lips. In return the man smiled, this time seeming more natural. He stood up and offered his hand to Tsuna, who unconsciously took it. His headache worsened. He looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection. He saw his arms wrapped around the other man, yet that wasn't what concerned him, it was his eyes. They weren't there usual warm bright chocolate brown but instead were duller, looking instead an ugly mud colour.

He blinked and they returned to their usual colour and he suddenly felt alarmed by the other mans closeness. He loosened his grip on the man, though not completely letting go, scared the other man would react violently. Still the other man looked down at him feeling the pressure around him lessen.

"I suppose we've idled here long enough we should get going." He looked down at the brunette expecting a response.

"Uh–" Tsuna's response was cut off by the door swinging open. A little bird flew in as it opened chanting "Herbivore" as it flew. It was quickly followed by a surprisingly angry Hibari, the emotion clearly written on his usually stoic face, who had his tonfas at the ready. Behind him, standing at the doorway, obviously afraid to enter, was Kyoko. She gripped the door frame so hard it seemed it would crack underneath her finger tips.

"Unhand him you herbivore before I bite you to death." Again the threat had more feeling in it than usual; his care for Tsuna was evident in his actions.

"Hibari Kyoya is it? The top 'carnivore', the lonely skylark, a dear friend to my precious Ai." Hibari raised an eyebrow at the name but said nothing, Kyoko stifled a gasp. "It would do me no good to harm you... but I've waited long enough to have him, I'm not waiting any longer." He hit Tsuna swiftly in the back of the neck, his eyes quickly dulling as he fell into unconsciousness.

Tsuna looked up with those dull eyes and stared at Hibari, struggling to place a smile on his lips. "...T-t-thank you f-for coming H-Hibari-sa...n..." his eyes closed and his breathing evened, the boy was unconscious. Hibari shook with anger and he heard Kyoko begin to sob from behind him, he glared at the male, undeniable hatred in his eyes.

"Now look what you made me do, you think I wanted to do this?" He glanced over at Hibari but continued speaking when the ravenette said nothing "It matters not what you think, I have him and you aren't taking him away." He took a step back and Hibari charged forward yelling out in frustration. The man dodged the blow and within the blink of an eye was in the window, climbing out.

"It was nice meeting you -his eyes glinted playfully- no truly it was, but I must take my leave, I have my prize after all" he jumped out the window and by the time Hibari reached it the man was nowhere to be found.

Glaring hatefully out the window Hibari hit the wall, tonfa in hand, leaving a nasty crack along the wall. He glared at it, this man had taken away something precious to him and then made him defile his precious school though, Hibari thought bitterly, he'd rather a hundred of those on his school if it meant Tsuna would be back here.

He glanced back to the girl who was on her knees sobbing openly, Hibird flying around her in an attempt of comfort; she paid little attention to the small yellow bird though. He walked toward her, feeling the same but refusing to let the emotion show. He knelt beside her; it was then that she stopped her crying long enough to look at him, eyes blood-shot from all the crying she had done in such a short time.

"H-Hibari-san I'm so sorry" she hiccupped tears still flowing "if I had gotten to you quicker, or told a teacher, or tried to do something myself Tsuna-kun might still be here." As she finished the sentence she broke out into sobs again, unable to contain her feelings, the fell out like a dam that had overflowed, no end in sight and coming out with surprising force.

Hibari patted her head, it was an action he reserved only for small animals and on occasion Tsuna, but right now the girl reminded him of both a small animal and Tsuna, and he supposed he could do this, no matter how weird it seemed for him to be doing such a thing.

"Listen, this was not your fault that man is crazy, and this probably would have happened anyway." He said the last few words through grit teeth, unable to accept that but knowing it to be true. "You dont have to worry though, I'll be getting Tsunayoshi back from the insane man." Kyoko looked at him, nodding as her tears began to dry up.

"Hai, Hibari-san, I know you will." Hibari shooed the girl off, insisting to the girl she should go back to class as lunch would soon end. He gave the girl a hastily written note, to let the teachers know Tsuna would be absent until further notice (5), and then pushed her on her way. The girl waving a good-bye which Hibari reluctantly returned.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts finally landing on the one he was searching for. Reborn. Tsuna had insisted he put it there in case he ever needed help. The boy was constantly fretting over his well being and he felt more comfortable knowing he had the elder male in his contacts. Grimacing he hit the call button, not at all looking forward to the conversation.

~.o.o.~

The man smiled down at the unconscious frame that lay on the bed. He was over the moon in joy right now; he finally had the missing piece in his life, what he needed so desperately in life; Tsunayoshi Sawada, his Ai. He smiled; the boy would come to understand his new role in life, the role he was always meant to play. For now though, he could sleep, he would need the rest.

He looked at the boy as he heard soft groaning. Oh was he waking up so soon? The brunette cracked one eye open and looked up at the male, looking lost and tired.

"You should continue sleeping Ai, but I guess I'll take now as the perfect opportunity to welcome you to your home, your new home, your _permanent _home." The boy's eyes closed not a single world uttered and quickly fell back to sleep. The man chuckled he was so cute.

He smiled wickedly; he finally had what was his.

~.o.o.~

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the sun floating above him. He stared at it, estranged by its presence, wasn't he at school? And suddenly the events of the day came crashing down on him. He had been captured! By that evil, scary, man, even so it made no sense that he was staring at the sun. He remembered a brief moment of waking up the man staring at him, he barely looked around but he had definitely been inside.

He sat up and saw he was wearing a gray shorts and a t-shirt, his feet bare. He was in the middle of a field, the only thing in sight being a tree that lay about 2 meters away from him. As he stared at it and its many branches, some barely inches off the grown others floating high in the sky all of them surrounded by lush green leaves, two figures began to materialize, one leaning against the tree, the other sitting on one of the lower branches.

As they began to fully materialize gaining a solid form Tsuna looked at them, and took in their appearance. Both of them looked like him but the difference was clear.

The one leaning against the tree was wearing the same thing as him but in black, in fact everything about him seemed a shade darker. His hair was slightly darker his skin slightly tanner. His black clothing somehow seemed bright, shining in a way Tsuna could not describe. It looked like soft silk, it reminded Tsuna of the night sky, pitch black but somehow illuminating with its stars and moon. His face was passive an indifferent look on his features. His eyes though burned bright, chocolate mixed orange to make a stunning combination. Despite him seeming passive and uncaring his body rolled off defiance and strength, a will so strong Tsuna could only dream of having it.

The one sitting on the branch was wearing his clothing but in white, a stunning contrast to the other male, he seemed to be a shade brighter than Tsuna. His skin was paler his hair lighter. His white clothing disgusted Tsuna for some reason. It seemed icky and unclean despite being such a bright tint and having nothing to dirty it on it. Tsuna had a feeling that if he touched it, it would feel scratchy and strange. He was smiling brightly, like a child, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, they were same mucky brown Tsuna remembered his eyes being when he looked into the mirror. His bright smile seemed dull by the look in his eyes, which gave off a broken and helpless feeling.

As they both solidified completely they spoke.

"My name is Yo" The one in black spoke first, he seemed to be the type to not mince words, he was quick to the point and spoke with authority.

"HI! I'm Shi" the white clothed one spoke after it was cheerful yet dead at the same time; it was peculiar to say the least.

The white clothed one, Shi, swung his feet from atop the branch before looking at Tsuna and speaking "Are you ready to choose Tsuna?" he titled his head to the side, the same wide smile on his face. The black clothed one, Yo, looked at him expectantly.

"Huh?" Tsuna stated confused.

* * *

><p>(sorry if the ending is sort of off the last sentence is rushed in an attmept to get this done... its slightly off then what it ws supposed to be)<strong><br>**

**Word Count: **5740 (they keep getting longer ^-^)

1-I dont know how long their lunch is. I have them a 75 minute one, like mine used to be before they changed it to 40 mins (the year I came... they hate me)

2-I dont know her eye colour... I tried looking it up it never said

3-Tsuna doesn't like her here. for the reasons listed... its creepy

4-I explained this last chapter but I will repeat, Tsuna is not no-good though others still think so

5-Now usually you would need a doctor's note or a parent's note, but you know Hibari is just so in power his notes word too.

Nat: hey guys long time no see I would love to talk to you all but I really need to get off but I really want to get this up today

I'm going to try to get shit done this month.

First I'm going to write a prompt for Legend of Zelda though... it'll be short and hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of this week next week tops.

Then I'm going to, at very least, start the next chap of my other fic (an actual chap not filler like that last one I updated was) and should I finish that I have like four one-shots I want to write

(Sigh I had so much I wanted to say but I really do need to get off)

Until next time bye-bye!

Review if you wish, they'll make my day!


	4. To be Anything but Calm

Nat: It's been well over a year since I last updated this story! Okay not well over a year it's been just about two months past

And lots of things have happened! For one I've been 17 for almost 4 days now (at time of writing this a/n) (pfft been two weeks now i really should write faster;;;)

Wow i'm so old

I've gotten obsessed with new stories and comics, i've entered, and am halfway through, grade 11 and grade 12 is fast approaching! Wow so terrifying.

But here i am ready to write up this chapter and god i am excited

((if you are a returning reader i suggest going back and rereading chapter one! It is not necessary but I went back and edited it, fixed up misspellings and added a few sentences. Nothing too major but it looks nicer and hopefully flows better. I will probably do it with the rest but for now just chapter one as it is the most important when trying to impress you all.))

ALSO KHR ENDED! Is anyone still keeping up with the fandom i really hope so!

Either way without further a due i present chapter 4 of TSMSAMY

* * *

><p>To Shatter My Soul and Make Me Yours<p>

Chapter Four

To be anything but calm

The man before him is trembling in his seat and he smirks at the sight, his trembling intensifies when he notices. He really is a great worker but Reborn isn't going to lie, he loves making his life hell.

"So, Skull" he finally says after minutes of silence, the man, Skull, glances warily at him.

"Y-yes Rebo-" Skull doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a gunshot echoes in the room, his shaking intensifies once again and he swallows, the gunshot is a warning he knows all too well. A cock of the brow from Reborn and he starts over; "Yes Chief Commander Reborn?"

Reborn smiles a devious smile, truth be told he hates the title, no one in the office calls him it, makes him feel too formal. Though the man before him is the sole exception, he's known him for the longest time and to a sense they are friends but Reborn will always consider him a lackey, a special one though.

"I need you to... excuse me for a moment."Skull glances at him a confused look on his face but Reborn promptly ignores it. He turns his attention to the phone vibrating in his pocket; a glance at the number gives him a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Hibari Kyoya; head of the disciplinary committee and Tsuna's friend, one who hovers protectively over him like a mother hen but will deny any accusation about it. Tsuna had forced his number into the other boy's phone and promptly added his to Reborn's. For the teen to actually be calling him meant this was something utterly important.

He answers it not a moment later.

"Hello, Reborn speaking."

"Hello" There is a hesitance in his words, not because of shyness but as if he is having trouble keeping his voice level. The feeling in his stomach worsens.

"Is something the matter Kyoya?" Usually the use of his first name so flagrantly earns him a glare or a sharp comment, this time he gets nothing but a much too silent pause.

"The herbi-Tsunayoshi" Hibari rarely calls Tsuna by his name even though he has come to respect and care for the younger boy. He can already tell the following words won't be pleasant.

"Well what?" he snaps, inwardly he chastises himself for not keeping calm but that has always been a problem when it came to Tsuna.

"He has, he has been taken" There is a bite to his words and Reborn can tell he is barely restraining his anger at the situation "right in front of me by some deranged man." He's practically growling and Reborn can tell it's half anger at the man but more so anger at himself, for failing to protect someone so precious.

Maybe that is why he does not yell at him for failing to protect him better, because he is already berating himself as it without Reborn's added help. Or perhaps it is because he somehow feels this outcome was inevitable, that no matter what this would've happened. Regardless he is still furious that this happened.

After all he promised Nana he would watch over the boy.

After all he promised _Tsuna._

"I'll be right over." Reborn knows he kept his voice level this time but apparently his anger is obvious if Skull's whimpering form is anything to go by. "Skull tell Lal she is in charge until I return"

"Sure thing Reborn!" He can't even bring himself to bother Skull about calling him Reborn again, he is much too angry, because he's failed. Failed a boy who regards him like a father, a boy he freely admits to regarding like a son.

Reborn guesses the aura around him must be intimidating or scary because even though he is managing to keep a calm pace and face everyone around him seems tense. As he walks by them their gazes remained trained on the task before them, even if nothing lies before them. He sighs, running a hand through his hair hoping to calm some of the frustration bubbling inside of him.

He scowls as his hat almost falls since he forgot he was wearing it.

He glares at the air in front of him because he is never this clumsy or absent-minded.

He frowns because he knows this air of unease won't be leaving any time soon.

With a disapproving noise Reborn finally exits the building, what is usually less than a minute walk felt like forever to him. In fact right now everything seems to be moving to slow. It felt like hours until he reached his car, days until it finally started moving, months until the destination could finally be seen in the far off distance.

With a growl he slams on the gas pedal, willing with all his might for this damned car to go even the slightest bit faster. If only so he can shake off this feeling of everything moving three steps to slow. Because it's either he slows down or it speeds up, and Reborn definitely isn't slowing down.

~o~

Hibari Kyoya prides himself on the ability to keep a calm, stoic expression even at the most hectic of times. But right now he's barely able to retrain himself from lashing out at the nearest object, or person, let alone keep a straight face.

So with a scowl, definitely not a _frown_ because it's not like he's _upset_ or _worried,_ he stalks down the hall dark aura keeping everyone a good distance away; well farther than normal. He pays them no mind, obviously nothing is different; why would it be? It is not like he's _angry_ at _himself_ for _failing. _That thought is ridiculous.

No, he does not _feel_ anything, for emotions are for the weak and he is not _weak._ He is strong, though the _strong_ do not _fail._ His mouth twitches and he is firm on believing he is not frowning, he is firm on believing his brows are not furrowed with what is definitely not _concern._ For of course he has nothing to be concerned about.

The image of a small smiling brunet flashes through his mind and he lets out a deep exhale before he snaps.

Still though he is not _worried_ he refuses to be. He is definitely not in _denial._ Stupid herbivorous _emotions_ those are, and he is neither stupid nor a herbivore. He nearly scoffs at the thought.

His scowl twists into an almost smirk before settling back down into the scowl, he hears someone gulp loudly before quickly running past him. He does not make any motion to move as the boy passes him, no glare, no threat, he had broken a rule and yet Hibari could not bring himself to do something, anything. So when he passes a group of girls chattering to loud he does not say a word. When he notices two boys hunched over a high-tech phone his arm does not make even a twitch towards his tonfa. When he sees all these students breaking all these rules he does absolutely _nothing_ because he simply does not_ care._

For the first time in his life these _rules _are not _important_ nor is this _school_, his precious nami-chu.

All because of that _dumb, useless, innocent, to kind for his own good _brunet.

The first person to not look at him in _fear_ or _pity_ or _admiration_; the first person to actually look at _him._

A boy who knows the strength he is capable of but does not scurry away in fright. Who does not stay because it would be safer or because he just wants to be stay close to someone so great. Who stays because he _likes_ him, because he _wants_ to _be his friend._

And through all that disappointment he is _feeling_ he _smiles_. The scowl dissolves from his face and turns into the smallest of smiles practically invisible to anyone who would look at him but _he _knows and that's all that matters.

He wonders when he got so attached to the small boy. Wonders how a small useless herbivore could so easily slide his way into his heart without the prefect even noticing, and Hibari prides himself on his keen observation skills.

He realises it was probably around the point he didn't push him away, the boy who looked scared but would not back down. He found the weaker boy charming, a determination in him that so rarely lit up but when it did was a forced to be reckoned with. He accepted him with open arms, even if he didn't realise it at the time.

This boy, this herbivore, _Tsuna_, wormed his way into his heart, became part of the _pride_ he strives to _protect._ And the Hibari name be damned should he once again fail to protect something so _precious._

"Hibari~ Hibari~" He subtly turns his head towards the sound, the slight musical lilt the voice carries calming him down the slightest bit.

"Yes?" He replies palm held out as the small bird lands on it, beady eyes looking up.

"Reborn! Carnivore!" the bird tweets and in return he gives it the smallest of nods. Hibird, knowing his job is done, floats up and away tweeting a random tune. Hibari watches the bird go for a awhile before turning and heading towards the entrance.

The carnivore was here and he would have to properly explain the situation. Perhaps he should find the Sasagawa girl and have her help; she had been the first to hear him and had seen him before it after all.

~o~

Kyoko considered herself a confident girl, sure she could be a bit dense at times but she was definitely confident. Even so, even she could feel the tense aura emanating from both the men in the room with her. She shifted awkwardly; she was concerned for Tsuna that was sure but these two! She was darn right sure they would kill someone if it meant getting him back. Though as much as the idea repulsed her she wasn't entirely sure she would be against it. She unconsciously shuddered as she remembered that man, she could not see the man's eyes, they were covered by his long hood, but through them she could feel his ice cold glare. A glare that was directed at them and _only_ them; not Tsuna.

Her large hazel eyes narrowed and she gripped her skirt tightly. She was scared, no, she was _terrified_ right now, but she would be strong! Strong for Tsuna-kun, strong for Hibari-san and strong for Reborn-san, who she had heard many wonderful things about from Tsuna-kun.

"Sasagawa" She looked up to see Hibari's steel blue eyes staring at her.

"Please Hibari-san, call me Kyoko!" She saw the slightest lift in the prefect's eyebrow and she stifled a giggle.

"Right then, Kyoko-san" She noticed that the prefix was an afterthought, he was probably unused to referring to people by their first name and she smiled softly as she realized as tough and cold as Hibari acted he was an extremely respectful person. She could see why Tsuna cared for him so; he was probably a very kind and caring person behind that stoic face of his.

"You came looking for me, you said you heard a scream that sounded like Tsuna," he paused and Kyoko realized he was waiting for a confirmation; she quickly nodded. "Where were you that you could hear it?"

"I was just up the hall! I had finished talking to Tsuna-kun and he continued on his way to the washroom. I had stood there for awhile lost in thought and just as I turned to leave I heard a yell. I was so sure I had imagined it! It was so scared so of course it had to be, but before I could really be sure again Tsuna-kun... yelled... he yelled at someone to 'leave him alone', he, he sounded so frightened!" Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she had promised herself she would be strong! "And then I got scared and I thought about running to him but I was so sure I couldn't do anything so I ran to find someone, anyone, but maybe if I had Tsuna-kun would still be here and not, not, with _him._" Her body trembled slightly and she bit her lip as if hoping the action would calm her down.

It did not.

"If I had run after I heard that first scream maybe we would've gotten there sooner, m-maybe if-"

"What if's never lead to good places herbivore." She unconsciously gnawed at her lip, the only form of release she would allow when it came to her feelings. "Besides..." He trailed off for a moment and she knew it was because he did not like speaking so much and not because he was unsure of what to say. "because of you we know right away this happened, there will be no pointless searching or confusion, his location may be unknown but we have a place to start."

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, her gnawing had finally broken the skin and a small bubble of blood blossomed on her lip, she frowned a bit at the metallic taste in her mouth. A hand set its self on her shoulder and she looked up to see Reborn, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

"It's alright to cry you know?" The words seemed to be like a spell, a spell that removed the determination, the will, to show weakness.

The tears flowed from her eyes but she did not weep, she did not make a sound, tears ran down her face and clouded her vision but still she smiled. She was unsure why but she did, perhaps some part inside of her knew all this would be okay.

And as she cried not one sound was made by the other two occupants of the room, Reborn had not moved his hand from her shoulder but he had taken a seat beside her. Hibari was nowhere to be seen and Kyoko wondered where he was and when he had left. He quickly returned a small plate with a cup of tea on it, Kyoko graciously took it. Hibari turned his gaze to Reborn who shook his head, Hibari nodded and sat back down in his seat across from her.

"Thank you Hibari-san" The other merely nodded.

Her tears had finally calmed and with a shaky breath she brought the tea to her mouth, the scent calming her frazzled nerves. A small content sigh escaped her lips as she took a sip, the tea was delicious! Some of the best she had ever had. Her face turned bright red though as she noticed the amused look in Hibari's eyes. She idly wondered if it was he who made it.

~o~

"Ne, Gokudera?" the bomber looks irritably at the black haired youth before him though he does not say anything, simply nodding in response. "Do you feel it?" another nod. "Tsuna he... he sure gets into trouble a lot doesn't he?" He tries to smile and joke but the bomber can easily see through it.

Gokudera nods tiredly; his boss, his _precious_ Juudaime, was not here. Kyoko had come in a few minutes late and quickly handed off a note to the teacher who nodded as he read. "So Sawada went home sick?" the teacher had said, Kyoko had nodded but he noticed the uncertainty in it.

He had wanted to grab her and make her tell him the truth, why his boss wasn't here, why he hadn't told them he was leaving. Why she seemed suddenly duller. He had no idea why he hadn't just done it right away, by the time he had finished sorting through his thoughts the girl was called down to the office and she quickly, almost too quickly as if she knew something more, dashed out head held high.

So here he sat, a horrible feeling in his stomach (1), one he now knew Yammamoto felt as well, itching to just jump up and run to the girl.

He quickly wondered why he hadn't; it was not like the teacher could hold him back. He nearly slapped himself at his own stupidity. Seriously! For a confirmed genius who could be absolutely idiotic at times.

So he stood and quickly walked out of class ignoring the teacher's shouts for him to return, a pair of footsteps fell in time with his and he did not need to look back to know whose they were.

"Are we going to go to where Kyoko-chan is?" Yammamoto asked and again the only response he could give was a nod. He felt too sick to do anything else.

"It really hurts doesn't it?" Another nod. "How odd you know! It's like we have a little Tsuna detector in us, always knowing when he's in trouble but..." he trailed off and Gokudera knew why. Years of being with Tsuna had developed this strange connection to him, they could_ feel_ when he was in danger, being bullied or something of the sort. A small twinge in the stomach that tugged at them, urged them to find something, something that was someone precious to them, someone who was Tsuna.

This time was different though, it was not a small twinge, it felt like being punched in the stomach. An eternal moment of that first moment of contact, when the pain first strikes you. And Gokudera knew it was an ill omen, such intense pain that made his heart throb because he knew something was _wrong._ It rendered the usually over emotional and quick to bite bomber speechless, and it infuriated him.

He wanted to yell to scream he wanted to know _why _he felt this way. Yet his voice would not leave him, he was forced down to mere nods, words stuck in his throat dying to come out.

He bit the inside of his cheek feeling as though the disciplinary committee had never felt so far away. The usually never still, always talking, youth beside him had not said a word since his earlier musings and Gokudera knew he felt just as frustrated as he did. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yamamoto's twitching, how he would occasionally twitch his mouth as if to speak before forming it into a straight line once again. He knew he wanted to speak, to somehow ease the uneasy feeling between them but couldn't find the words to say. He knew how the other felt, he couldn't even bring himself to say words let alone find the right ones.

~o~

Yamamoto made a point to smile in all occasions; it eased him, made it easier to breathe when he was stressed out. Right now his trademark smile remained absent from his face, a blank look replacing it. His mouth twitched at yet another failed attempt to place the expression back on his face.

It hurt, his heart that was, he knew Tsuna was in danger, and he couldn't stand knowing that and doing nothing. Yet, what could he do? He didn't know the situation or why Tsuna was in trouble. He just knew he was.

He did not like this feeling, this feeling of just knowing things were wrong, this horrible feeling of _despair. _In all 15 years of his life he had never felt this way before, a feeling that he couldn't hide behind carefree smiles and joyous laughter. A feeling that gnawed at his being.

A frowned finally settled on his features, not the expression he was hoping for, but an expression at least. He turned his head towards Gokudera who gazed steadily ahead; he just wanted to reach the damned office already! If only so maybe he could lessen the aching he felt. So maybe he could hear someone say Tsuna was fine and he was just overreacting.

Even he knew that though was delusional.

Still though he could have hope.

... Had the trip to the disciplinary committee office always taken so long?

~o~

When they barged into the room they certainly did not expect the site before them, Kyoko was sitting drinking a cup of tea calmly, well somewhat calmly, her slight shaking as she lifted the cup to her lips was noticeable even from here. Still though she sat there as calm as possible intently listening to the hushed conversation of the other two occupants of the room. Two who were far too quiet for either of them to hear, though they seemed rather engrossed in their conversation.

Gokudera opened his mouth to attempt to speak but Yamamoto beat him to it. "Where's Tsuna?" His voice sounded tired and it held a slight edge that usually wasn't, if ever, there.

All three occupants turned to look at them and the quickly noticed that Kyoko had put her cup of tea down and was gripping her skirt tightly.

The feeling in their stomachs worsened.

Kyoko made eye contact for a second but quickly averted her gaze down into her lap, Hibari looked away with scowl and a hint of, was that disappointment, It couldn't be flashed in his eyes. That left Reborn whose gaze remained level with theirs although he seemed a bit strained as his eyes bored into the two males.

His eyes narrowed and his voice had a bitter taste to it when he spoke; "_Baka-Tsuna's_ been kidnapped." He spat the words with disgust as if it was an annoyance, a problem, enraging, to say them.

And that simple four sentence word made everything make sense for the pair, even if at the same time made everything so, so much more confusing and painful.

Yamamoto's shoulders sagged as if a sudden weight had been dropped on him. His lip twitched through not a word escaped his lips. Gokudera however stood stock still eyes staring forward but seeing nothing, a shuddering breath escapes his lips and his form seemed to crump in on itself, arms gripping his sides as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. Yamamoto's rests his hand on Gokudera not knowing what to do but wanting to offer even the simplest forms of comfort.

He knows the severity of the situation and offhandedly wishes that Gokudera would slap his hand away and shout obscenities at him. Tell him to get his filthy hands off of him and respect the fact he didn't want his being tarnished with Yamamoto's simplistic idiotic self. If only so he can find a sense of normalcy in this situation, something to grasp at to tell him how to feel, how to act. Because right now he has never felt more confused or lost.

"...What are we going to do?" Gokudera's voice comes out as almost a whisper, not holding any of its usual vigor and bite.

"Find him of course." Hibari practically scoffs what else would they do?

A mute nod is the response of the other.

"So don't worry Gokudera-kun we are going to get Tsuna-kun back before anyone can do anything!" Kyoko's soft voice rings through the room, tone full of conviction of the words she just spoke. She is confident Tsuna will be brought back, confident the small boy will be home soon enough.

Still even with her words of comfort the room is filled with anything but calm.

~o~

And somewhere not so far away a little piece of the brunet's sanity fell away.

Form shaking as voices in his whispered his name continuously with various emotions.

'_Anyone... please h-'_"Help me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 3,952

(1)- While writing this chapter i forgot this was an au where the mafia doesn't exist! I had meant for their roles as guardians to be the reason they could feel the problem but I had already typed it up and had the idea in my head before remembering. So I didn't change it! And to be honest though a bit odd i think it's still plausible. Byakuran showed us multiple, millions, of time lines exist and i'd like to believe in almost all, if not all, these three are eternal friends, so i think this bond comes from a strong attachment that transcends time and space.

(2)- (and before you fret there is no two i couldn't find the right place to put it since i kind of just mean this chapter as a whole) I wanted to talk about this chapter and some things i can't exactly pinpoint in the chapter but still want to talk about.

Hibari's part! There are so many italicized words and there is a reason for it but i can't for the life of me remember it! And after his part I just needed to continue so it happens for the rest of the chapter just less prominent.

Kyoko; now before anyone be telling me shit about her or how i wrote her i want to say i like the way i did it. Kyoko is strong by her own definition of the word and though I don't think i did the greatest job of displaying it i really wanted to show it. Of course she is a bit naive and mistakes what strength is at times; tis my take.

Gokudera; now i really think some of you might think how Gokudera reacted is a bit ooc? And my main reason for straying from what might have been perhaps a more accurate take on this is the fact that this is an au. There is no mafia, well there is but Gokudera has no part on it, so this is not something he is used to. Violence, pain, suffering, he knows those by his own right yet not to the extremes he would have seen in the manga. And as such while his personality is the same i don't believe he'd react to such acts the same!

He found out his best friend, someone who he cares about, who he deems precious, is gone! Taken! And he has no way of getting him back because he, unlike in the manga, has no knowledge of the darker side of the world. That is not to say Gokudera is weak, though he is not able to use dynamite (i mean seriously now think logically children) he is still proficient with a bow and hand to hand combat. I am sure if that will actually come to play but it's worth mentioning.

And the chapter as a whole

Perhaps you were expecting something else! Like continuing with Tsuna, but I just wanted to show everyone else before we went back to that, though i did give you all a little glimpse of poor little tsuna. Also this chapter is the definition of what the fuck do i even make a plot line for. This chapter was just supposed to be Hibari and Reborn's part and then them talking. But then Hibari mentioned Kyoko and i thought it would be fun to write about her, and then i realized i hadn't mention Yamamoto and Gokudera at all and i was like umm? No. This chapter practically wrote itself and i really do mean that. I really had nothing planned except for a really vague skeleton, so i am pretty proud it isn't shit.

**Nat:** But yea! Been under two weeks since i started this chapter (It'll be two weeks since my birthday tomorrow and i started this chapter about four days after soo whoo!) it would've been up sooner but even though i managed to finish them in under two weeks (practically one really) i still procrastinated so much on this. I wrote most of this yesterday and today.

But ye it's been far too long since i updated this and now i finally have! Go me.

_**Future Update Schedule:**_

Kind of in the mood to write another thing for that kh fic

8KAHNC

TSMYAMY

I really want to get the next chap of 8KAHNC up but it's hard... writing this chapter has at least put me in a writing mood and further more reignited my passion for khr writing

Till next time thank you for reading

_**AND TO ALL PAST READERS WHO ARE HERE AGAIN WOW I AM SO SORRY AND HOPE YOU STICK AROUND**_


End file.
